


闪咕哒（其二）

by da1760



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/da1760/pseuds/da1760
Summary: 乌鲁克3p车，虽然这么说但是感觉恩奇都的戏份更多，有很多私设，可能会雷，不适关闭





	闪咕哒（其二）

立香每天只需要陪伴在吉尔伽美什的身边，她现在常常感到嗜睡，经常跪坐在吉尔伽美什的身边，最后枕着他的膝盖睡着了。  
在立香的梦里，她是生活在村子里的普通人，为了生活要做很多事情，而不是和现在一样做一个无所事事的“收藏品”，甚至自己还有一个喜欢的人，但是战争将两人分别，甚至有时候，立香在梦里都能闻得到硝烟的臭味。  
而这个时候她差不多也就醒来了，梦里的感觉过于真实让她醒来有反胃的恶心感，当立香醒来想要回忆梦中的人的样子时，却总会将那张脸慢慢回忆成吉尔伽美什的样子。  
“不对......头发不是金色的，嗯......好像是棕色？脸也没有王的脸那么好看？”立香趴在地毯上，拿着碳条在淡黄色的粗糙纸面上涂画着，最后什么也没画出来，索性直接涂黑了那张模糊的脸。  
立香决定将自己梦里的东西告诉吉尔伽美什，在她心里，贤明聪慧的王一定能够解决她的疑惑。  
于是立香去往吉尔伽美什面前，跪坐在他身旁将自己的梦境如实告诉了他。讲完后，立香发现吉尔伽美什撑着头定定地看着她，让她有些不好意思得低下头，然后鼓起勇气说出了自己的想法：“这样的梦也不是第一次梦到了，王啊......难道我是......”  
立香再抬起头，竟然看见平时稳重的吉尔伽美什有些动摇的样子，张开嘴又闭上，咬了咬下唇后终于说出自己的猜测：“我是您的神使吗？我梦中见到的，是人间的人的祈愿吗？”  
“哼......哈哈哈哈哈哈......”像是听到什么好笑的东西，吉尔伽美什大笑起来。“真不愧是你的猜测啊，真有意思。”等吉尔伽美什笑够了，他才又说：“说道神使，倒是有一个人快要回来了。”  
“谁？”立香疑惑地偏了偏头，向吉尔伽美什投去疑惑的目光。  
“当然是本王的挚友。”吉尔伽美什对上了立香的眼睛。  
【王的挚友？谁？我认识吗？我认识的啊！是恩奇都啊......】立香脑海中飞快闪过一些画面，终于连接起来一个模糊的身影了。【不过还是有点记不清了......我和恩奇都很久没见面了吗？如果见到的话，我一定能一眼认出来的吧。】  
所以当陌生的声音从身后响起时，立香的心情是有些想要欢呼的欣喜，迫不及待地转过头去。  
“哎呀......”身着白袍的绿发人影像是有些疑惑似的，偏了偏头盯着立香看了会儿，明明只是模糊地见过一面，为什么会热情的像是熟识的人一样呢？  
但是这份热情——让温柔而又慈爱的恩奇都也并不讨厌，作为神明的使者的他喜爱着所有有生命的事物，所以当立香欢呼着自己的名字跑向自己时，他也稳稳地接住了扑向自己的人，并轻柔地摸了摸她的发丝，两人真的宛如好友一般亲密。  
“小恩，等你好久了！”欢快的语气说出熟络地话，立香又拉着恩奇都的袖子问：“已经见过王了吗？”  
从对方摇头的动作中知道答案的立香又兴致冲冲地拽着恩奇都的袖子往前走，“那我们现在就去找王！看到你回来他一定也很高兴！”  
橘红的头发随着步伐晃动着，像是流动的火焰，恩奇都再次打量了立香一次：头上带着曾经属于吉尔伽美什的发饰，手腕上也被一串青金石的手链束缚着，身上穿着绢衣披着薄纱，每踏出一步，脚腕上的金色铃铛都会发出脆响。  
鬼使神差地，恩奇都说出了刚刚见到立香时想说的话：  
“你的愿望，已经实现了吗？”  
拉着自己走在前面的人突然刹住了脚，恩奇都来不及停下，直直地撞了上去，怕人类脆弱的身体摔在地上受伤，恩奇都用手臂揽住了立香有些僵硬的身体。  
立香像是猛地从恍惚地梦境里醒来，恩奇都的提问像是一把锤子敲破了自己身处的梦境，耳边响起嗡嗡的耳鸣声，之前被洗去变得淡薄的记忆宛如水下的气泡一般，又多又快地浮了起 来，过量的记忆和自己的认知产生了冲突，立香觉得自己恶心地想吐，双腿无力地弯曲想要蹲下去，身体却被恩奇都紧紧地抱住，腰被扣得死死的，立香产生了被蛇缠住的幻觉，尖叫着拍打着恩奇都的手臂，却又在听到恩奇都的安抚后渐渐平静下来，无力地靠在他的怀里，闭着眼睛任凭脑袋里的两种记忆厮杀。  
头痛，痛的快要炸开了......  
立香想要睁开眼睛，却在睁开眼前看到了自己从小长大的村子，一眨眼又察觉到自己在跳祭祀的舞蹈时与台下的青年对视时羞怯地爱恋的目光，恍惚间，立香又感觉自己靠坐在吉尔伽美什的王座旁，王座上金色的男人用大手轻轻拍打着她光裸的背。似乎有光线照到眼皮上，立香勉强掀开眼皮，看到的是吉尔伽美什宫殿里的花园，再眨眼睁开时，自己又到了熟悉的稻田里，不远处好像也有人在叫自己的名字，朝着声音逆光望去，似乎有谁在朝自己走来，脑海里有一个像是飘在水面上的树叶般的名字，眼看就要抓住了——！  
“立香？”  
立香一个激灵清醒了过来，很快发现自己正枕在恩奇都的大腿上，而恩奇都正担忧又好奇地看着自己。  
“你刚刚突然倒下来了。”恩奇都说，然后扶起立香，将她横抱起来，“回去休息吗？”虽然是带着询问，但是恩奇都已经调头往回走了。  
被好友抱着的安心感让立香放松下来，也很快忘记了自己刚刚倒下时看到的场景，在恩奇都平稳的步伐中渐渐睡去。  
后来立香是被耳边和胸口传来的痒痒的感觉弄醒的，立香在梦里梦到自己养了一群小狗，几只特别调皮的竟然跳到她的身上将她扑倒在地，然后肆无忌惮地舔了起来。  
所以立香才醒来时似乎还沉浸在小动物柔软的毛皮里，撒娇般地嗯哼了一声，然后被耳边再次感受到的舔过的湿滑感和背后传来的叹息声彻底惊醒。  
“额啊！”立香直起上身并且回头看，身后是金色头发的吉尔伽美什，在眼睛看到身后人的同时也感受到自己腰侧被人圈住，立起一半的腰顿在半空中又落下去，立香看向自己面前，发现自己的身体被恩奇都撑在腰侧的双臂困住了。  
被两人围在中间的立香在搞清楚自己的位置后明显的脸红了，自己平时是和吉尔伽美什睡在一起，但是恩奇都也在床上，这就让她感到很奇怪了。  
立香缩着腿想从恩奇都身下离开，气氛现在有点奇怪的微妙。在自己已经完全缩到吉尔伽美什的怀里，只要抽出腿就可以完全离开恩奇都的身下时，恩奇都却突然伸出手按住了立香的大腿。  
“噫！小恩！”立香踢了踢腿，发现并不能将自己的腿从恩奇都的手中抽回来，于是带着些乞求的目光去看吉尔伽美什，却发现身后的人难得的有脸色阴沉的时候。  
正当立香启唇准备说什么时，恩奇都比她更早开口：“那就开始了哦？吉尔。”  
“嗯？哎？什么？开始什么？”立香扭头回去看恩奇都，发现他正看着吉尔伽美什，于是立香再次回头去看吉尔伽美什，却发现他正看着自己，被盯得有些不自在，立香又别过头，却发现恩奇都也看着自己。  
不知道吉尔伽美什和恩奇在表达什么，又被他们两人盯着看，立香有点坐立不安。  
见吉尔伽美什没有回应自己的话，恩奇都卡住立香的手稍微松动了些，手臂稍微抬起来了一点，似乎是要松开的样子。  
立香才准备松口气，却感受到身后吉尔伽美什的胸腔震动，然后像是妥协一般，哼了一声后又嗯了一声。  
然后恩奇都松开的手又重新按住了立香的大腿，并且顺势将立香的一条腿提了起来。  
“哎哎？等！等等！王......！”立香瞬间就被恩奇都按着从吉尔伽美什的怀里滑下去，重新倒在床上，立香想要向自己的王求助，却在恩奇都压在自己身上之前看到了吉尔伽美什似乎是默认的表情。  
“别怕，立香。”恩奇都的手撑在立香的头旁边，绿色的发丝垂下来，像是帘幕一般将两人以外的地方隔绝开了，“你的体内还有一些残留的东西，不清除的话你以后会更难受，”像是为了安抚立香，恩奇都的声音变得更加柔和，从中性的声音转变成了女声，“其实为了让立香不紧张，我本来想用女性的身体，但是......”恩奇都低低的笑了一声，声音又变回了略带低沉的男声，“还是男性的身体会清除得更好一些。”  
在立香不可置信地眼神中，恩奇都带着笑意抬头看了一眼吉尔伽美什，然后低下头看着立香，“可能会有点久，等下累得话直接睡过去也是可以的哦。”  
立香还没反应过来，恩奇都已经很快地将自己身着的白袍脱了下来，而自己贴身的底裤也被恩奇都很自然地摘了下去。  
立香转动脖子让自己能够看向吉尔伽美什的方向，对方在看到她带来求助眼神的眼睛后，啧了一声，伸手穿过立香腋下，将她的上半身撑起来靠在自己怀里。  
吉尔伽美什的手绕过立香的手臂揉捏着轻薄衣物下没有遮拦的胸部，手指熟练地捏到本来还是软软的乳尖，几下撩拨就让两边的乳头都立了起来。  
“湿了吗？”吉尔伽美什从背后咬着立香的耳边，不知道是在问谁，立香在床第间已经很熟悉吉尔伽美什了，但是恩奇都让她太紧张，大腿紧绷着并拢不让恩奇都的手能够再深入一些。  
“还没有呢。”恩奇都并不气恼立香的倔强，他索性将放在立香大腿上的手抽开，立香不敢放松，两条腿并得更紧了，下一秒却感觉到自己的两条小腿被恩奇都锁住，然后将自己的整条腿都压向自己的胸前。  
下面要露出来了！  
立香扭动着想要压下腿，却被身后的吉尔伽美什抓住双手，腰上也被死死按住动弹不得，使不出太大的力气。  
细长的指尖戳弄到立香的腿心，被陌生的触碰惹得颤抖的立香现在也在吉尔伽美什的舔弄和揉捏下只能发出哼哼的气音了。  
感觉得到恩奇都的食指和无名指像是桥梁一般架在两条并拢的大腿腿根，中指试探地在肉缝上滑动，在感觉到有些许湿润后，恩奇都将手指戳进了湿热的肉缝里面。  
咕啾咕啾的声音被恩奇都的手指搅动出来，立香整个人都颤抖着，双腿没有之前那么紧绷，被恩奇都用另一只手破开，将双腿掰开在身体两边。  
“不要紧张，立香。”感觉到身下的人不安地颤抖，恩奇都将三支手指都挤到已经涨满液体的肉缝里，绕着突起的阴蒂画圈，另一只手按着立香的腰，然后俯下身在立香的腰间吮吸出一个红痕。  
随着双腿的张开，腿间传来的水声更加清晰，手指离开肉瓣时扇动的响声，肉瓣闭合又打开的声音，都让立香知道自己已经处于发情的状态，更别说身后的吉尔伽美什在轻咬着自己的后颈，胸部和乳头也被他揉捏地胀痛。最后在吉尔伽美什猛然地用力掐捏着一侧的乳头时，恩奇都也用大拇指用力地按住立香的阴蒂，食指和中指在紧缩的阴道口搅弄着，立香尖叫着扭动身体，最后软软地瘫了下来。  
“已经去了一次了，吉尔。”像是汇报自己的战绩一般，恩奇都从立香的腿间抽出了自己的手，将手指上亮闪闪的液体给吉尔伽美什看，吉尔伽美什有些不爽地错开眼，低头看着还在喘气的立香。  
立香在扭动身体时挣脱开了吉尔伽美什的束缚，从他的身前滑到了腿间，只要一转头就能看到已经鼓起的胯间。吉尔伽美什将立香无力的手按在自己的腿间，女性柔软无力的手掌按在已经半硬的胯间，吉尔伽美什将立香的手压了下去，后者已经自然地对着手下罩着的东西揉捏起来。轻车熟路地，当立香感觉到手下按压的隆起越来越硬时，她贴心地为自己的王解开了衣物的束缚，在粗大的性器弹出来的第一时间，将它含在了嘴里。  
“很粘你啊，吉尔。”恩奇都看着本来面对自己的立香，在吉尔伽美什的拉扯下就扭腰转身专心地舔弄他腿间的肉棒，心里起了小孩子恶作剧般的想法，于是用手指扩开才刚刚高潮过的小口，将自己已经翘起的肉棒抵在还在微微抽动的穴口。  
自己的举动果然得到了立香的反应，她晃动着屁股想要离开让她感到异样的接触，眼睛也斜着望了过来，有点想要吐出嘴中含着舔弄的肉棒拒绝自己的进入，却被吉尔伽美什按着头吞得更深了一些。  
“专心点啊杂种，要是损伤到本王的玉体你打算怎么办。”吉尔伽美什的心情并不太好，在立香的记忆出现波动的时候他已经感觉到了，等自己找到立香时，发现昏睡着的她正在被恩奇都按在床上亲吻。发现自己的到来，恩奇都并没有太大的反应，只是抬起头是笑着对吉尔伽美什说：“吉尔，我把压迫着她的大部分都吃掉了哦，已经没有那么难受了，应该是睡过去了。”说完恩奇都又俯下身在立香的耳后闻了闻，“她很安心。”像是看着自己喜爱的小动物一般，恩奇都摸了摸立香散在床上的发丝，低下头在立香的额头上落下一个亲吻。  
恩奇都是吉尔伽美什的挚友，也是荒地的神明的神使，喜爱生灵的他也能够将不好的情绪吞吃掉，这也是吉尔伽美什没有直接发火的原因，而在恩奇都身下昏昏沉沉睡着的立香也像是梦到了什么喜欢的东西一样发出柔软的哼哼声，挪动身子更靠近了恩奇都一些。  
想到立香睡梦里带着可爱表情靠在恩奇都身边的样子，吉尔伽美什更加火大，按着立香的头开始挺动腰肢，让本来被立香小心含在嘴里的性器抽动起来，顶到口腔深处时明显感觉到喉咙里的肌肉紧缩在拒绝自己，心里更加烦闷，拉扯着立香脑后的头发让她吃痛地仰起头，嘴里的性器也滑了出来。  
“想死吗？”吉尔伽美什松开立香的头发，看着她趴在自己面前一边干呕一边咳嗽，“好好舔。”  
立香心里十分不安，在她的印象中，吉尔伽美什虽然傲慢又别扭，但是并没有像现在这样，甚至可以说是暴虐，在疼痛和不安中，立香小声抽泣着将吉尔伽美什的重新含进口中，还没吞吐几次，身下被插入的感觉让她发出了一声小小的惊叫。  
“立香的里面真的很舒服，”恩奇都按住立香扭曲的腰，大拇指在腰边摩挲着，感觉到立香的全身都在微微颤抖着，“很热，而且很紧，像是在紧紧地拥抱我。”恩奇都低下腰将自己送的更进去一些，感觉到立香颤抖的幅度更大了，“是喜欢我吗？立香？”  
一边舔着自己的王的肉棒，一边还不知耻地觉得被好友插入非常的舒服，立香羞得快昏过去了，但是口鼻中浓郁的男性气息和下身传来的和吉尔伽美什做爱时完全不同的快感，立香像是馋嘴的人一样，忍不住分泌出更多的唾液，含着吉尔伽美什的肉棒想要大口吞下，张嘴换气时却有甜腻的呻吟飞出来。  
“别真的像个杂种一样叫出声啊，”吉尔伽美什被立香开合的口腔深处挤压地眼睛都有些泛红，仰起头呵出一口气，“本王的肉棒不能堵住你的嘴吗？现在最好是别发出那样不知羞耻地声音。”像是被威胁一般，立香的眼里已经噙满泪水，委屈巴巴地点点头将被摩擦出的快感和呻吟努力压下。  
身后的恩奇都却将立香的腰揽起来让两人贴近的更紧些，“不要这么凶，吉尔，会吓着立香的。”结合处撞击的声音更响，体液被撞击发出的粘稠水声也更加响亮，“交合应该是快乐的事情，不可以让人压抑自己的快乐啊。”说着，恩奇都用力将自己的性器推得更加深入，被顶到宫口的立香被痛感和快感折磨着终于憋不住压在喉间的声音，像是呼痛的娇声一旦被放出来就再也压抑不住，张着嘴却害怕自己伤到吉尔伽美什，立香只能将嘴里的性器吐出，只含着饱满圆润的龟头舔吸。  
立香现在的腰部以下还是正躺着的样子，而腰部以上为了能够触碰到吉尔伽美什，已经侧着身扭曲地转向另一边，恩奇都托着立香的大腿，让她转过身背对着自己，就不会那么难受了。  
但是转身时恩奇都还是和立香保持着交合的状态，感受到恩奇都的性器在敏感的花穴内摩擦一圈。在调整好体位后，立香已经是完全趴在床上了，上半身贴在吉尔伽美什的身上，下半身又被恩奇都紧紧按住，上下都被侵犯的感觉让她紧张又觉得刺激，身体兴奋地都忍不住微微颤抖了。  
“唔......突然收紧了，很喜欢这个姿势吗。”恩奇都抽动着自己的性器，感觉到身下包裹着自己的肉穴在不断的抽搐中越收越紧，自己按在立香腰上的手也越来越用力。下身被充满以及腰上传来的被紧缚的感觉都给自己带来充实的快感，立香忍不住松开了些手，也让自己含着的吉尔伽美什的肉棒从嘴边滑开了些，迫不及待地咽下自己嘴里的口水和险些溢出的呻吟。  
“让你好好含着啊。”  
下巴被捏住，嘴里强行塞进了刚刚滑开的肉棒，立香呜咽着重新伸出手想要握住吉尔伽美什的肉棒，不想让过于粗长的性器直接捅到喉咙里去，但是吉尔伽美什显然没有什么耐心了，直接撇开了立香的双手，按着立香的头自顾自地在她的口腔里顶弄起来，甚至有些强硬地将整根送到了快到喉咙里，立香只能发出呜呜像是呻吟又像是求饶的声音。  
身后的恩奇都发出额啊的叹气声，俯下身让自己的胸膛和立香光裸的背叠在一起，凑在立香的耳边说：“立香，我是恩奇都哦，不要忘记了，是你的朋友。”像是要分散立香口腔被塞满地注意力一样，含着她的耳垂舔咬起来。  
立香的耳垂是肉乎乎的类型，片状的耳垂被恩奇都含在嘴里，感觉世上没有任何一片花瓣能比立香的耳垂更加柔软，像是对待喜爱的东西就忍不住想独占一样，恩奇都如同要将立香小小的耳垂吞进身体一样，伸出舌头舔弄起来，如愿以偿听到了，虽然被吉尔伽美什的性器堵住，却还是从张开的嘴巴的缝隙里溢出柔软的尖叫声。混杂在呜咽声中的媚声自然没有被吉尔伽美什错过，被情欲堆积地暗红的眼眸有些不满地瞪着恩奇都，得到了恩奇都微微眯了眯眼的回答。  
恩奇都的鼻尖磨蹭着立香耳边的的头发，痒痒的感觉带走了立香大部分的注意力，却被吉尔伽美什像是不满般看着，只能专心地含着还在嘴里的性器。  
“立香是吉尔的所有物哦，这个也很重要。”恩奇都用力将埋在立香体内的性器更用力撞得进去些，在得到立香因为被刺激到而紧缩的小穴以及晃动的屁股的结果后，像是奖励一样揉了揉立香的头发，又在她的耳边喃喃地重复着刚刚说过的话。  
直到立香的脑袋变得昏昏沉沉地，连吉尔伽美什把自己的性器从嘴中抽出射在自己脸上都没什反应过来，似乎在恩奇都还没从自己体内退出来，大脑就已经告诉自己要睡过去了。  
中途像是睡梦中被晃醒一样，立香迷迷糊糊地睁开了一只眼，发现自己像是倒在柔软蓬松的谷堆中一样，正瘫着身子倒在恩奇都的怀里，而吉尔伽美什正和自己结合着，每一次的撞击都会让立香更靠近恩奇都一些。立香想动动手指，再伸出手臂去抚摸吉尔伽美什，却感觉身体像是僵住了一样，完全控住不了自己让手指动一动。  
咕啾咕啾的水声像是放大了很多倍，让立香觉得格外的大声，眼看着立香的眨了眨眼，眼睛越来越亮，像是要清醒过来的样子，恩奇都将自己的手盖在立香的眼睛上，像是哄着自己的孩子一样：“睡吧睡吧，等醒来一切都没问题了。”然后立香像是真的困极了一样，微微点点头，用几乎不可闻的声音嗯了一声，在恩奇都的怀里又昏睡过去。  
立香在睡着的时候做了有关以前的梦：她很早以前就在吉尔伽美什的宫殿里了，自己和恩奇都一样是作为神明吉尔伽美什的使者，只不过自己并不想是恩奇都那样能够离开这里，能听见世人的祈愿就是她能做的唯一事情，而在长久的时间中，恩奇都和自己也成为了好友，恩奇都有时回来时也会给自己带上一朵花，在梦里，立香从恩奇都的手中接过了带回来的红色的花朵，当立香想要和恩奇都道谢时，却发现看不清他的面容，越是想要看清却越模糊。最后终于看清时，却发现是一张完全陌生却又想要多看一眼的脸。  
“立香！”   
身后传来的声音将坐在台阶上的立香吓了一大跳，恩奇都的声音直接将她从神游中拉了回来。“吓我一大跳！小恩！”立香假意要伸手去打恩奇都的手臂，却被恩奇都拉着倒到了他的怀里。“回去吧？吉尔在找你。”  
立香像是小孩子一样被恩奇都抱着坐在他的手臂上，立香也常常疑惑恩奇都纤细的手臂是否承受的了自己的重量，虽然之前恩奇都笑着说过自己一点都不重的话，但是看着比自己手臂没有粗壮多少的恩奇都的手臂，立香还是将自己的重心往恩奇都的肩膀上靠了靠。  
“今天看到？听到了什么吗？”恩奇都在路上问立香，“有人祈愿吗？”  
“有一个，”立香将恩奇都的一缕头发缠在手指上玩着，有些激动地说：“有人在祈愿哦！因为对愿望很执着，所以我听得特别清楚！”立香的声音忍不住有些提高，恩奇都将手指在立香的嘴唇上点了一下，告诉她已经到了吉尔伽美什平时处理事情的房间，不要太大声。  
但是之前的话已经被吉尔伽美什听到不少，王座上的男人饶有兴趣地抬起头，示意她继续说下去。  
得到了吉尔伽美什的允许，立香兴奋地从恩奇都的怀里跳出来，站在两人中间，双手合十握拳做出祈祷的样子来：“荒地的神明啊，如果你能听见的话，请你告诉我，我的恋人是否还活着，她现在下落不明，希望她一切安好不要受到任何伤害......”立香放下手，有些迫不及待地对吉尔伽美什说：“而且啊！这个人的恋人，名字！居然和我一模一样呢！也是叫立香的！所以我也记得很清楚的！”立香的眼睛亮闪闪地，映出吉尔伽美什的样子，“王啊，他的愿望能实现吗？您能保佑他的恋人如他所愿吗？”  
翘着腿坐在王座上的金发男人和在立香身后的自己的挚友对视了一个眼神，露出神明傲慢又宽容的笑来，说：“当然。”在立香身后绿色的神使也说：“或许他的愿望，已经实现了。”


End file.
